


Bucky's cookies

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Bucky misses some things about his past; his mother’s gingerbread cookies are one of the things that always had happy memories associated with them. He can’t recreate them, but it does lead to an opportunity to create more happy and memories.





	Bucky's cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for a Christmas challenge, that didn't come out at Christmas, so doesn't have a lot of Christmas in it lol.  
My prompt was:  
“You made gingerbread zombies?”

Bucky pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven, his brow dipping in irritation. The tray landed with a slightly louder than intended noise on the stove, and he turned to the pile of ingredients on the other counter.**  
**

After mixing more dough and tossing the last batch of cookies onto the waiting plate, he pressed the slightly sticky dough into the pan and put it back into the oven.

He was glad that it was later than the other residents of the tower were awake; he didn’t care for the others to see him looking like an idiot, unable to make a single batch of decent cookies. Bucky folded his arms and leaned back against the counter, sure that he was getting flour on the back of his shirt and sweatpants, but not caring.

The timer finally dinged, and he leaned over, grabbing the towel from the top of the stove and using it to pull the pan from the oven, quickly taking the cookie cutter to the still pliable dough and pressing the shapes into it. His flesh hand twirled the spatula as he waited for the dark cookies to cool, and when he figured that they had enough, he took the spatula to them, scooping them from the pan.

Except, of course, that the cut out cookies were still stuck to the rest of the dough in the pan.

Bucky frowned again, pressing gently on the cookies, but they didn’t come free. He pressed harder, and, again, of course, the cookies came free, but also free of their arms or legs, a couple from their heads.

.

(Y/n) adjusted the strap of her tank top, taking a swig from the water bottle in her hand, ruffling her drying hair as she headed through the short hall leading from the elevator to the kitchen.

She spotted Bucky glaring at the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. “Hey, whatcha up to?” she asked, taking another drink and setting the bottle on the counter.

"Nothing,” the sullen super soldier grumbled.

(Y/n) looked over at the cookies littering the pan and plate, cocking her brow. **“You made gingerbread… zombies?”** Bucky made a disgruntled noise as he glared over to the cookies, muttering something about how they were more trouble than he remembered them being when his mother had made them.

(Y/n) picked one up, looking it over before taking a bite. “Mmm,” she hummed, her eyes closing in enjoyment. Bucky felt his gut tighten at the sweet sound, and he was distracted by her moving toward the counter and fussing with the frosting he’d had set out to decorate the finished cookies. “They’re good, but I think that they’re too thin,” she commented as she mixed more color into a small bowl of plain frosting. Bucky didn’t answer, just listened to her move as he stood against the counter, his arms still crossed tightly across his chest.

She began frosting, setting the cookies down as she went, only putting a bit of the one color she had on them as a base. “If we frost them like zombies, it’ll look like they were meant to be like this,” she told him, and Bucky looked up to see the green, slightly gray, frosted cookies. “I’ve had the same thing happen before, only, it was a house,” she chuckled as she carried on, and Bucky again felt his gut tightening, after all, there was a reason he had feelings for her, even if they were secret. And one sided. 

“Yeah?” Was all he could say.

(Y/n) hummed in agreement, pulling out another butter knife and holding it out to him. “Wanna help?”

He took the knife and started on the cookies as she started mixing other colors. “What happened to the house?” Bucky asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Hm? Oh, so, I kept trying to fix it, reinforce the walls and roof with the extra pieces of gingerbread, but there was no saving it. After it fell down for the third or fourth time, I just said, the hell with it, and “glued” it steady with the frosting the way it was so it wouldn’t slide around.”

Bucky looked up at her with a raised brow. “So it was a collapsed house?”

(Y/n) shook her head. “No, I had gotten some really nice and colorful candies to decorate it with; orange slices, gum drops, some little gummy bears to be the people, even a couple of little gummi snowmen to stick in the pretend yard. So, what I did was take all the red, yellow, and orange candies, and make it look like the house was on fire and had burned down. I put the gummy bears like they were staring at the burning house, put a snowman, bit a couple of them to make it look like it had melted, you know, just made the best I could with what I had.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked at her resourcefulness. She probably would have fit in just fine back in the forties. “Sounds like something you would do,” he murmured, getting more frosting and trying to remember what the zombies he’d seen in a move the group had made him watch looked like.

(Y/n) just chuckled and worked on the cookie in her hand.

Finally, they finished the cookies, letting them sit, spread out across the counter so the frosting would stiffen a little and be less likely to smear.

Bucky had kept glancing up at (Y/n) through their whole time together, and as a result, he had a strong urge to kiss her.

(Y/n) turned to him, smiling as she dried her hands with a hand towel, and he saw a speck of frosting on her nose.

Bucky leaned closer and (Y/n) felt her heart skip a beat as his hand lifted toward her face. His thumb twisted as it wiped over the bridge of her nose, catching whatever had his attention on the back of it. Instead of taking his hand back, though, it slid over to her check, brushing over the quickly heating flesh.

Was it just her imagination, or was his face getting closer?

No.

It wasn’t her imagination; he was getting closer.

Somehow she could tell, even though her eyes were locked on his. Maybe it was that she could just feel his warm breath brushing over her cheek, or how anticipation seemed to build in her chest. Whatever it was had her stuck, waiting for what was coming.

Bucky’s lips brushed against hers, the lightest touch that sent a jolt of electricity along her nerve endings, telling her body to be ready for what was coming next. His lips pressed gently against hers, and (Y/n) tilted her jaw up, bumping into him a little more as her eyes closed. Bucky’s head lowered to properly kiss her, his head tilting while his hand slid along her jaw to bury his fingers in her hair.

Something hard but soft was under her fingers- no; hard, muscled chest, covered in a soft shirt. Without realizing, she’d dropped the towel in her hand and her hands had gone to his chest.

Bucky’s other hand touched her side, sliding down to her hip, touching her softly, as though worried that she would object. (Y/n)’s hands slid up around his neck, and Bucky’s hand moved around to the dip in her back, pulling her closer.

A light, tender moan left her throat, and Bucky pulled her tighter against him, his hand going to her butt as he pressed his hips against hers. A delighted sigh fell from (Y/n)’s mouth as Bucky’s tongue entered her mouth, rubbing along hers and beginning to dance with it.

(Y/n) lifted up on her toes as she pressed against him and felt the edge of the counter against the back of her thighs, just under where Bucky was cupping her butt.

Heat was starting to build in Bucky’s stomach, fueled by the taste of (Y/n)’s mouth, flowing down toward his groin and filling him with desire.

The same heat was building in (Y/n)’s chest, making her breasts start to ache for Bucky’s hands to touch them. She instead arched her back, rubbing her tightening nipples against his hard chest through their clothes.

A low sound like a growl grew in his throat, and a matching whine left her as he held her as close as he could and his hips pressed into hers.

Bucky pulled back, letting out a hot breath and leaning to give a nip under (Y/n)’s jaw. “(Y/n), should we- do you want to move somewhere more private?” She looked up at him, her lips kiss swollen, her eyes dark with lust, and nodded. Bucky let out a sigh of relief and lowered his lips back to hers, getting both of them lost in the kiss again for a moment before he pulled back and took a deep breath, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her with him as he started to his room.

As soon as they got to the elevator and the door closed, their lips found each other again, keeping the heat between them as they traveled. The door opened and they stumbled down the hall to the door of Bucky’s room, fumbling for a moment to open it without taking their hands off of each other.

They made it inside, kicking the door closed, and immediately pulled Bucky’s shirt off, tossing it away to the floor.

“God, so much for me to touch,” (Y/n) gasped out, her hands going to his chest.

The corner of Bucky’s lips turned up in a grin, a flash of the Brooklyn playboy he’d been in his past life showing through as he wrapped his arms around to put his hands on her lower back, kissing her as his fingers nudged under the edge of her shirt and brushed over her back.

His hands moved up to the band of her bra, sliding around her ribs and down her stomach, then up to cup her breasts through her bra, gently massaging as he kissed along her jaw, and down her throat. He pulled her shirt over her head as he met it, and continued to her cleavage, hands returning to massage her breasts.

(Y/n) moaned, her back arching as she pressed her breasts into his hands. Her hands started pulling at her bra, and Bucky’s went to help her, tossing the thing away as he looked down and moaned at the sight of her topless in front of him.

“Oh doll,” he groaned, his head ducking down so he could lick over one nipple and wrap his lips around it. (Y/n) moaned, arching again at the feeling of him sucking on the sensitive bud. Bucky put one hand on her back, holding her so she didn’t fall as he licked and sucked at her nipple, his other hand going to the back of her thigh, pulling it up around his hip and lifting her from the ground.

(Y/n) suddenly felt the softness of blankets under her back and opened her eyes as Bucky pulled back from her breast, seeing the ceiling when he moved to the other. His hand slid out from under her and ran along her body to her other breast, stroking and massaging it, rubbing the palm of his hand around the soft mound and the tight nipple.

“God, Bucky,” (Y/n) moaned, her hips pressing up against the obvious bulge of Bucky’s cock against her wettening heat.

“Mm, doll, you’re so fuckin’ delicious,” he told her, his tongue circling her nipple. The hand on her thigh ran up and cupped her hip, pulling her against him as his hips pressed down into her clothed heat. (Y/n)’s hips arched up, and his fingers curled around the band of her work out pants and started tugging them down.

Bucky’s lips traveled down her body as he went, his tongue flicking out over her stomach and making shivers run along her spine. His lips kissed down (Y/n)’s thigh, reaching her knee as he pulled her pants from her and tossed them away.

He kissed his way back up her other thigh, running his warm, wet tongue over the sensitive inner skin.

(Y/n)’s hips bucked up toward him as he nipped the sensitive flesh, then nuzzled over to her panties, giving a soft nip every so often between the nuzzling.

“Doll, you smell so good… I wanna eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” he groaned into her panty covered pussy, making (Y/n) moan in response, at both his words and the pressure of him pressing his face into her sensitive heat. Bucky moved up, his body covering hers again as his mouth found its way to one of her breasts.

“Bucky,” she moaned needily as his tongue played over her nipples. First just around the areolas, teasing them until they were tight, aching little peaks, then flicking against the very tips, brushing lightly over them until she was squirming for more and little desperate whines were leaving her throat. “Bucky, oh Bucky- you fucking tease,” she moaned, and he chuckled against her, suddenly taking her whole nipple into his mouth. (Y/n) gasped and arched at the hot feel of his lips around the bud, and his tongue rubbing over it, pressing it to the backs of his teeth.

The moan (Y/n) let out was so sexy, it had Bucky’s already stiff cock twitching and his hips pressing into her. His hands went back to massaging her breasts, the fingers of one hand taking over for his lips as he kissed his way to her other nipple. (Y/n) moaned louder, her breasts pressing harder to Bucky as the massaging intensified the feeling of him playing with her nipples, licking, sucking, pinching and rolling them, moving back and forth to give them equal attention and make them both on edge, begging for more, but neither getting quite enough to satisfy the need in them.

“Ahh, B-Bucky,” (Y/n) gasped, “please, oh- please-!”

Bucky groaned, pulling back down to kiss her panty covered slit, his fingers hooking the band and pulling them off so his lips could brush her hot, bare, skin.

A gasp escaped her mouth, encouraging Bucky to lick up her outer lips. He groaned and licked them again, his hands going to her hips to keep her still as he licked. His tongue probed between her swollen lips, swiping up to graze her clit before flicking back down.

“God, doll, you taste so good,” Bucky rumbled as he pulled back, his hands going to spread (Y/n)’s pussy for him to look over. “Look as sweet as you taste.” He buried his face between her thighs again, letting his tongue slide up and down a trail from her opening to her clit and back, pausing to press against the tight hole, and circle the sensitive bud at the top.

“Oh, Bucky,” (Y/n) sighed, her hips twitching up to him.

Bucky’s tongueing became more insistent, sliding up to flick back and forth, over and around her clit, making the little nub tighten, reaching out for more attention from the warm muscle teasing it. Bucky’s open mouth pressed into her, closing around her folds and pulling back to let them slip back to her. (Y/n) sighed his name again, her hips trying to get closer to him, and Bucky felt his hips buck against the bed. “So sexy, doll, sound so good…”

(Y/n) was panting, trying to catch her breath, but he was now licking up her pussy like it was an ice cream cone, with big, wide stripes, flicking his tongue up and down against her clit when he got to the top. Her panting turned into gasping for breath as he changed his technique, now giving long, broad strokes up her pussy, but stopping to suck her clit into his mouth, pulling back and letting it slip out, repeating the lick/ suck cycle over and over until her hips were rolling with his motions.

“God, Bucky, God-” she panted, gasping for breath as she felt a monumental orgasm building deep in her belly.

“No blasphemy, doll,” he teased with a chuckle before he went back to her.

(Y/n) whined at the loss of his mouth and felt a bit of aggravation at that and his chuckle, and grabbed his hair, thinking that would teach him. Instead, he groaned into her and she moaned at the feeling.

Bucky licked and sucked, tugging on her clit with his lips. Fuck- the way she was holding his hair, slightly tugging on it, holding him down to her pussy, telling him that he was right where she wanted him- it was really turning him on.

His tongue flicked faster, making (Y/n) gasp and arch her hips toward him, then, just as she was about to come, Bucky sent two fingers into her.

“Oh, _fuck_!” (Y/n) cried out, gasping for breath between moans as Bucky’s fingers continued to thrust in and out, rubbing over her g-spot while she clenched around them. "Oh, fuck,” she gasped.

Bucky groaned against her, licking and sucking, using his tongue and mouth like tongue kissing her pussy was his favorite thing in the world.

“God, Bucky- yes, oh- fuck!” (Y/n) cried out as she came again. “Oh my God, Bucky,” she panted as he softened his actions.

She could feel his smile against her as his tongue gently flicked over her. She had nearly caught her breath when he changed back to his previous movements, making her hips arch from the bed and her hands tighten in his hair. Bucky groaned and kept going, determined to make (Y/n) come again before he finally got to feel her around him. “Bu-Bucky, ah- oh, please Bucky,” she panted, and Bucky could feel her thighs shaking around his shoulders as she reached the edge again.

He pulled back, his thumb replacing his tongue as he kneeled back and licked his lips. “You taste so good, baby,” he told her, a growl in his voice. Bucky felt her pussy flutter around his fingers as his hand worked it, fingers pushing in and out and thumb rubbing over her clit. “That’s it doll,” his husky voice coaxed, “c'mon, doll, come for me. C'mon, baby. I wanna feel that sweet little pussy quiver and hold tight around my fingers. There we go,” he groaned as (Y/n) clenched around his fingers again, and slowed his hand to gently stroke her through her orgasm.

Bucky slipped his fingers out of the wet heat that his cock was anxious to feel around it, and pulled his pants off, throwing them behind him as he lowered himself over (Y/n). “You’re so beautiful, doll,” he told her as he kissed her.

Feeling his heavy, warm, naked body over hers made (Y/n) want to press her own naked flesh against his, so she did, her hands moving up his chest to the sides of his face and holding him in place as they kissed. “Glad you finally think so,” she murmured when they parted for air.

“Thought so since I first saw ya, doll,” he answered before busying his mouth with hers, again.

(Y/n) pulled back, a soft laugh leaving her lips that subconsciously made Bucky’s mouth turn up in a grin in response. “Took long enough for you to kiss me, then!” she teased.

“Didn’t know if ya wanted me to. Thought about it for a long time, though,” he assured her.

“Oh yeah?” (Y/n) asked, the corner of her mouth quirked up in a grin.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, kissing her again.

“How long?” she asked breathlessly.

“So long, doll,” he murmured as he kissed down her throat. “Mmm, let me show you something else I’ve thought about for a long time,” he told her, pulling her legs up around his hips.

“And what’s tha- ahh, ooooooh,” she had started out cheeky, but lost her thought to a low moan of pleasure as Bucky slowly filled her.

“(Y/n)… ah fuck, doll- feel so good around me…” He kissed her throat, rocking his hips until he was unable to push in any deeper in their position, murmuring against her, “God, doll, I never wanna leave.”

(Y/n) gasped for breath as she felt Bucky nipping at her collarbone, and then she was being rolled. When she opened her eyes she was astride Bucky’s hips, looking down into his lust hazed eyes. His hands found her waist, sliding up and down her skin and making goosebumps grow across it.

“C'mon baby, I wanna see you ride me,” he told her with a roll of his hips.

(Y/n) bit her lip and shifted her hips, feeling him sink deeper into her as she aligned with him better. Her lip fell from her mouth and her face twisted in blissful torment, her eyes closing. “Oh, Bucky…” she gasped.

“Fuck, doll, ya look so fuckin’ sexy,” Bucky told her, his eyes moving over her face, then her body.

(Y/n) tightened her thighs, making her body move up his length, then slowly relaxed them, taking it all in again. Her hands went in front of her, landing on his stomach, and she felt his muscles flexing as he arched his hips with her. She pulled up, and his muscles lengthened, she pushed down onto him and his muscles tightened, bunching under her fingertips. Heat was filling her body, melting her mind, it must be, because when his hands slid up her body to gently squeeze and toy with her breasts, she arched her breasts further into them, forgetting any inhibitions she had about being on top.

(Y/n) was moving at a slow pace, a gentle rocking motion, but it wasn’t enough. Bucky’s hands made their way back down her body to her hips, stroking over them and along her thighs. Gasps and moans filled the air around them as they found a rhythm, (Y/n) starting to bounce harder against him as she forgot her fear of injuring him.

Bucky’s eyes were trained on (Y/n) the way her curves bounced and jiggled, his hands sliding over them. “Doll,” he gasped out, “doll, so- ugh- so fucking sexy…”

(Y/n)’s cheeks warmed at his comments, watching as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, letting it slip out slowly as his eyes drifted closed.

He only let them shut for a second, though, pulling them back open so he could watch her. “Fuck,” he groaned, “I love watching you ride me, baby. I love watching you bounce on my cock- I just love watching you bounce,” he told her.

(Y/n)’s insecurities flooded back at that comment. Was she flabby anywhere? Did she have rolls swishing every which way? Did she have a double chin showing? Were her breasts perky enough, or were they flopping around in an unsexy way? Her hips slowed, and her arms moved around her, covering what she could, holding everything in, her hands over the most insecure spot on her stomach.

Bucky’s brow twitched, and he looked up at her in confusion. “Oh, baby, no- let’s go back to that last pace-” he cut himself off as he realized how her hands were covering her. “Baby- please, doll? I love watching you bounce. Please?” (Y/n) tried moving faster, and Bucky’s hands went to hers, pulling them away from her body. “I love watching _all_ of you bounce,” he told her, his voice serious.

With some urging from Bucky’s hands, (Y/n) started moving again, but it was obvious that she had reservations.

Bucky moved his hands over her, finding the places he loved to watch the most, then let his fingers drift back down her body, giving a quick squeeze to her hips before smacking her ass. (Y/n)’s eyes widened in surprise, and Bucky watched her ass as it gave a jiggle.

“Keep moving, doll,” he told her, his eyes still on what he could see of her ass. (Y/n) started slowly moving again, sliding up and down, gasping for a breath when he slapped her ass again and moaned, “yeah, fuck-” Bucky licked his lips and squeezed her ass tightly with his hand, “so sexy, babydoll, so fuckin’ sexy!” His hands stroked over her, squeezing at all of his favorite spots, giving soft taps to some of them and groaning before giving a squeeze.

His hands roamed up and down, back and forth, before finally reaching (Y/n)’s breasts, giving a light slap to one and watching it bounce as he moaned. “(Y/n),” he gasped, “you feel so good, baby… Keep goin’, baby, keep riding me…” he groaned, his hands cupping her breasts and tugging on her nipples.

(Y/n) moaned and arched her back, leaning forward and bucking her hips against him. “Bucky,” she sighed, a needy note in her voice.

Bucky moaned back to her, his hands sliding down her stomach to just above her pubic bone and guiding her, but need was building in his gut. It was good, it felt good, and he could tell she was feeling good, too, but he wanted to feel her coming, squeezing tight around his cock, milking him with her sweet, soft -hot- pussy.

“Fuck- doll, I love this, I’ve wanted it for so long…” he confessed, “wh-when we’re in the gym- oh yeah- every time I see you thrown to the floor, your ass jiggles- God,” Bucky panted, trying to focus, “every time I see that, see your ass jiggle, I always think of what it’ll look like when you’re riding on my cock- God, baby, it looks so good…”

(Y/n) moaned, shifting her hips and holding on to his forearms for stability. Deep in her belly she could feel the bubbling of another orgasm building.

Bucky freed his arms and slid one hand to her hip, his thumb slipping through her deliciously wet pussy to find her clit and position itself on it, and the other slid around her hip to her ass, squeezing it again before slapping, and her hips jerked forward, bumping her into his thumb and making it rub over her clit.

“Oh, baby- fuck, babydoll, yes- ride me, harder, doll,” Bucky groaned. He slapped her ass, making her clit bump into his thumb and demanded again, “harder.” (Y/n) adjusted her posture, riding higher up his cock before coming back down. “Harder,” he moaned with another slap. She moaned back to him, feeling the needy bubble expanding as he slapped again. “C'mon, doll, harder.” (Y/n)’s hips sped up, shifting and moving with abandon, panting in effort to keep oxygen in her lungs. “Fuck, (Y/n), yes-” Bucky groaned, “doing so good, baby, so good- I can feel you about to come-” his voice was getting huskier, more determined.

“Harder, babydoll- ride me hard and come all over my cock- wanna feel that tight little pussy squeezing me.” He pressed his thumb against (Y/n)’s clit, rubbing it firmly as she bounced up and down. “That’s it, babydoll- yeah, ride me hard- fuck, doll, keep goin’- I can feel ya- feel ya gettin’ close- ride me, baby,” he told her, his voice getting more and more urgent. “Ride me harder- fuck- you’re so close, baby.” Bucky’s hands tightened on her, his fingers digging into her hip as he helped her pound herself onto his stiff cock. “Fuck, so close, babydoll- ya need it, yet? Need it bad?” He asked, an edge to his voice growing more desperate by the moment. “I need it bad, doll, need to feel you coming around my cock, squeezing it tight, fuckin’ strangelin’ it-”

(Y/n) was letting out soft little cries, mindlessly thrusting herself as hard and fast as she could, feeling the bubble in her stomach growing and becoming more intense.

Bucky’s thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing over it as his cock rubbed over her g-spot, his other hand holding her hip to make sure she didn’t get away from the pleasure.

"Oh god, oh god- oh god- oh god…!” She panted, feeling everything nearing the tipping point.

"Fuck, baby, almost there- Ah, babydoll, ya look like a fuckin’ sex goddess; ridin’ me like this,” Bucky told her, watching her head tip back and her eyes close. "Fuck, yes, doll- come for me- come on my cock, doll-” (Y/n) screamed out his name as she came, and Bucky’s hands tightened, his thumb twitching furiously over her clit.

(Y/n)’s thighs had tensed, making her unable to continue fucking herself onto Bucky, but her hips jerked, holding his swollen cock inside and feeling her whole body pulsing around it as she rocked.

Bucky clenched his jaw, half held back grunts slipping out. “Fuck- feel so good doll… you feel so good,” he moaned out.

(Y/n)’s eyes opened as she fell forward, her hands going to Bucky’s chest, and she stared into his eyes, getting lost in the pools of deepest blue as she tried to catch her breath. Bucky’s hand touched her cheek and guided her down to kiss him, heating her back up. She pulled back, her eyes cracking open to stare into his again.

Bucky rolled them, staring into (Y/n)’s eyes the whole time. He leaned down and kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers as he started slowly thrusting into her. (Y/n) buried her fingers in Bucky’s hair, holding his lips to hers again, moaning into his mouth while their tongues tried to count taste buds.

Their mouths were forced apart by Bucky’s thrusting getting faster.

“Bucky- Bucky,” (Y/n) chanted, gasping for air between his thrusts. He was hitting so deep inside her, the head of his cock nudging against her cervix, and while she had never felt that before, she was definitely enjoying it right now.

“Ungh- (Y/n),” Bucky moaned desperately against her throat, pushing into her faster. “Baby- God, you feel so good, I’m going to lose my mind,” he moaned roughly. “I gotta- doll, wanna feel you comin’ around me again- doll-” Bucky growled a curse, his hips hitting against (Y/n)’s ass in the angle they were at.

“Ahhh, Bucky- oh God!” She half cried, half whimpered, feeling the coil of pleasure twisting impossibly tight in her belly.

Bucky growled when she dug her fingers into his skin, muttering a string of groans peppered with curses. (Y/n)’s walls quivered around him in preorgasm flutters, and his hand went to her hip, cupping and holding it as he pounded into her harder and harder, raw, wholly male noises leaving his mouth as they both neared the end.

“Fuck- Bucky- fuck-!” (Y/n) gasped, finding herself at the edge again.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky growled. “Bucky’s fuckin’ you hard… (Y-Y/n) oh God- c-come for me, baby,” he groaned. “Doll… Co- come for your Bucky,” a whine had entered his voice, giving his voice an air of begging. “Come for me- come for me- (Y/n)!”

(Y/n) cried out, her voice joining his as his hips jarred against hers, his cock spurting his essence into her convulsing wet heat.

Bucky hovered over her, resting his forehead on her collarbone as they caught their breath. “Doll,” he sighed to her, but finished his thought with a moan.

(Y/n) let out a chuckle. “Me, too…” She sighed, then chuckled again. “Good God, Bucky, me, too.”

Bucky smiled, pulling her tight against him as he rolled to get comfortable.

They settled against each other, falling asleep after the long exercise in the late night.

… … … 

(Y/n) smiled, following down the hall to the kitchen slightly behind Bucky, giving a laugh at whatever he said.

"Oh-ho, what do we have here?” Tony asked from near the counter, his arms folded.

Clint leaned over the counter by him, a cookie half shoved in his mouth. “Cookies,” he mumbled through the crumbs.

“I know they’re cookies, Clint,” Tony sighed in exasperation, gesturing at the two stopped by the door. “I meant with them.”

“They made the cookies,” Clint commented like the smartass he was.

“Yes, I know- shut up, hawk brain.” Tony shook his head. He looked over to (Y/n) and regained his smirk. “This has your name all over it.”

“Huh? Why?” She asked in surprise.

“They’re zombies. Only you would destroy perfectly good cookies to make them look like zombies to frost them,” Tony told her.

“They’re good,” Clint commented from the counter.

“Do you like them?” (Y/n) asked Tony.

“You do bake a mean gingerbread cookie,” he nodded, taking a bite from a cookie.

“Bucky made them,” she told him, laughing as he stared at Bucky in shock. “I just helped him frost them.”

“He made- _you_ made zombie gingerbread cookies?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered.

“Well, then… you two make quite a team,” Tony admitted, taking another bite.

Steve walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“You ok, Capsicle?” Tony asked. “Here,” he gestured to the cookies. “Eat a cookie, it’ll perk you up.”

“You made cookies?” Steve asked in disbelief.

“(Y/n) and Bucky made them,” Clint put in, still chewing his way through the cookies.

“You ok? Something happen?” Tony asked again, worry about a new threat gnawing at him.

“Yeah, just didn’t get a good night’s sleep. Noisy,” he answered.

Tony thought for a moment, wondering what could have caused this, then remembered that Steve and Bucky were neighbors. His eyes went to the couple blushing in the doorway, and he shot them a knowing smirk.

“Quite a team indeed,” he commented to them.

(Y/n) blushed harder, but Bucky cleared his throat. “Not embarrassed. Sorry, Steve,” he apologized.

Steve shrugged. “Happens when the walls are too thin.”

“Hey! Is that a shot against my building?” Tony demanded.

“No, just the wall between their rooms,” (Y/n) jabbed at him.

Tony put his hand over his heart and gasped in offense.

“Yeah. You built that wall, didn’t you, Tony?” Clint teased.

Tony turned to him, making another gasp of offense.

**Author's Note:**

> The story about the gingerbread house is true! Happened to me lol


End file.
